sekaibito_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuto Haruhiko
. is the main character and protagonist of the long-running series from 2016 to present, Super Kabuto. Kabuto is a human who has the ability of using his shadow powers to fight off the evil threats, such as Hiromasa Orino and Ryozo Hashiyori in order to protect Mazashinoko City and its citizens. Outside of protecting Mazashinoko City, Kabuto is seen living at his own house, alongside with his two siblings, Tatsuya Haruhiko (his younger brother) and Ami Haruhiko (his sister), and his love-interest, Suki Kaname. In the future, Kabuto will appear in an upcoming video game that will be released around the future, upcoming manga, etc. Appearance Kabuto Haruhiko is a human and a male who is 5'2 and weighs 182 lbs. He has red hair, red eyes and a human nose. He also wears his trademark, a black short-sleeved t-shirt, darker blue jeans and brown shoes. He may have went through a little bit of some redesigns back in the past and is now finalized back to his old design. History and Story Kabuto Haruhiko was created since June 6, 2016 by Nicolas Mejia, originally going to be a character used for role-plays. After the success of this, Kabuto became the star and protagonist of the Super Kabuto franchise as it had begun since July 26, 2016. Kabuto, however, went through a little bit of some redesigns (e.g. around 2018, his hair and shirt color switched he was going to have black hair and a red shirt, which didn't seem to be too well). Character History After growing up in Tachikawa, Kabuto began moving to Mazashinoko City to become Mazashinoko City's newest hero as he had heard about the evil threats of Hiromasa Orino and Ryozo Hashiyori wanting to destroy the city and recreating it into their own images. Before he began getting started, he found himself a place to live in until an hour later, his two siblings came to meet him as they hung out, playing video games a bit until later, Kabuto finds a beautiful woman, who so happened to be Suki Kaname, as he enjoyed being around with her and conversing with her (which he figured he could have her to live with him and his siblings). As Kabuto began getting into the concept of protecting Mazashinoko City, he had remembered to use his shadow abilities/powers, such as Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick. As this kept going, he met two more of his relatives, Takumi Haruhiko, a fire user, and Kiseki Haruhiko, an earth user, (as they are going to be apart of Mazashinoko City's Heroes as well) who were members of Takumi's club, Ultra Combo (along with Mako Hoshina, Nami Asahina and Giyaki Koizumi). Relationships with Other Characters Tatsuya Haruhiko Tatsuya is Kabuto's younger brother. Since Tatsuya enjoyed seeing how heroic and brave Kabuto is and when it comes to defending Mazashinoko City, Tatsuya will always join him so he can see his brotherly bond with him. Ami Haruhiko Ami is Kabuto's sister, whom that Ami and Kabuto are the same size as. Ami had a thought to herself that this would be Kabuto's challenge to get to know his family members. Suki Kaname Kabuto and Suki are a romantic couple throughout the series. When they first met, Kabuto was looking out the window, seeing how peaceful it looked outside until he saw her as he began falling in love with Suki. The two seem to get along very well and will have their romantic moments as she agreed to stay with Kabuto and his siblings. Takumi Haruhiko Kiseki Haruhiko Mako Hoshina Nami Asahina Giyaki Koizumi Vabuto Koresuku Kabuto and Vabuto are friends and rivals at the same time. When Kabuto was about to be targeted as a victim to be killed, Kabuto began snapping him out of being under Hiromasa's control. As Vabuto began going from evil to good, this made him and Kabuto having a friendly-rival type of thing. Atsuya Koresuku Ryuichi Tadashi Juro Udo Tomeo Chinatsu Yumiko Yasashiku Hiromasa Orino Kabuto and Hiromasa are enemies. As Kabuto was coming to protect Mazashinoko City, Hiromasa once put an evil plan to kill him and his family members. Hiromasa, along with Ryozo, were always defeated. Ryozo Hashiyori Much like Hiromasa, Kabuto and Ryozo are both enemies as well. Trivia *Kabuto has been wearing his attire since around 2016. *According to Fireball Studios, Kabuto has been described to be Sekaibīto Entertainment's version of Baxter. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Super Kabuto Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters